1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates in general to telecommunications and, in particular, to advertising over the telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The extensive worldwide telecommunications network permits individuals to instantly and inexpensively communicate with others around the world. By simply picking up a telephone and dialing a number, anyone can connect to speak to another person on the other side of the world. Calls are generally connected via the traditional, wired telephone network, known as the public switched telephone network (“PSTN”).
Many companies provide telephone access for the public to reach staff, sales personnel, technical support, enter into contests, automated account access systems, and so on through a call center. A private branch exchange (“PBX”) system may, for example, receive each call and immediately distribute the call to the proper extension.
While some companies provide access to the services described above at a subscription fee, many companies provide access to the services at no cost. These companies may receive a high volume of calls due to a large consumer or client base. Consequently, they usually incur significant costs in providing and maintaining the service.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system for reducing or defraying the costs of providing and maintaining such a service.